


柏林诗人

by yksinainen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/yksinainen





	柏林诗人

在故事的一开始，我们可以用一个城市的全景来概括这一切发生的背景，想象一下从波罗的海乘船到达易北河，再转向其支流施普雷河畔，视角超越过乘客们的头顶，码头，年轻的柏林就慢慢从青灰天幕中浮现出来。正值清晨，街道上的人还没有很多，宿醉的大学生们从石砌路面上毫无体面地挣扎起来，偶尔一辆马车匆匆碾过，鞭子的脆响加剧了这些彻夜未归的青年人早起特有的迷茫。他们呆呆地望着远去的行人和车马，手上或许还攥着一本非正式印刷的小册子，定神想了很久才记起一点昨晚疯狂的细节。那本小册子也许正是昨天连夜刻版油印的诗歌选集，诗集翻到里尔克的一页，“谁此时孤独，就永远孤独”。

　　可是只要他们愿意醒着，谈话，愿意花点小钱买一杯咖啡，那些年轻人永远不会感到孤独。酒精是发酵灵感的兴奋剂，这些情绪之于他们，只是感伤主义哀叹中的调味品。更多的时候，爱好相近的年轻人会集结在一起，阅读咖啡厅里的免费欧洲报纸或者在清凉宽敞的林荫道上来来回回散步，一边交换自己对作家和诗人的看法。柏林既古老又年轻，整个城市散发着希望的朝气，就像河流一样容易融入，将年轻的灵魂从这个城市推送到更加广远的海洋——整个欧洲。这是德语的舞台，更是世界的新城市。

　　而这个新城市的码头中却走下来了一个来自旧时代的青年。

　　他戴着黑色软呢帽，帽檐压的很低，其下是一副金丝眼镜，拎着考究的手提箱，仿佛是从旧宅中走出的私人医生，而那撇精心打过蜡的胡子，又让人想起莫斯科大腹便便的俄国贵族老爷，只有他瘦削的身板和帽檐下探出的几缕金发才能证明他真真正正是一个青年。这太奇怪了，这又不是几十年前的哈布斯堡王朝，在柏林，大家都为自己年轻而自豪，而这个旅客却像是怕被别人发现似地，尽力抹去自己身上哪怕一点年轻的痕迹。青年们和他一起下船，审视这个标本一样的怪人。他们不明白为什么在风气开化的新世界里，会有同龄人还可悲地陷在旧世界的桎梏中。

　　那个人却毫不在意，甚至在他人疑惑的目光中挺了挺胸，整理了一下大衣，毫不迟疑地走出了其他人的视野。他将自己的行李扔在等候的马车上，人随即也跳了上去：

　　“莱比锡大街！”

　　随着那中气十足的一喊，马车立刻跑了起来，乘客抱住自己的公文包，包上有着高级的镀金搭扣，靠近角落的地方还有一行烫金的花体字：

　　“提诺·维那莫依宁。”  
\------------------------------------------------------

　　贝瓦尔德呻吟着，硬是凭借着惊人的意志力把自己拖回了租住的小公寓，他在不大宽敞的床上扭来扭去，试图想要赶走宿醉可怕的头痛，但最终还是悲惨地失败了。在痛苦地入睡之前，他满脑子只是想着能不能让那个读医学院的朋友给他来点拜耳公司神奇的粉末。

　　可惜他没有能睡多久。几个小时后，一群青年开始疯狂地敲打他的公寓门，把贝瓦尔德硬生生地从床上拽下来。那些只是在周日小剧院沙龙里见到的几个年轻人不知道是怎么打听到他的住址，真正也是带来了激动人心的消息。他们打听到了茨威格在柏林的地址！他们曾在书店和报纸中苦苦追寻的名字，欧洲年轻的诗人竟然就落脚在柏林的那条街道上！他们简单商量了一下，决定趁早去看看作家的居处。年轻人们兴奋不已，但又带着一些不安的羞涩，离居所越近，就有越多的人止步，怕自己冒昧的拜访打扰到作家的安宁。

　　也许是酒精的余力，贝瓦尔德却没有感受到这一点，他还是怀着飘飘然的心情走进了莱比锡大街，心里盘算着如何用礼貌用语表达自己的倾慕之情。当他走到一个小公寓附带的花园前，认真辨别标牌上的号码时，贝瓦尔德陡然发现，随行的朋友全部消失，只剩他一个人傻傻地站在街上，像迷路的游客一样到处张望着四周的铭牌。

　　但他最后还是轻易地找到了那个小五层公寓，虽然有些破旧，但是看起来并不疏于打理，偶尔里面传来一声楼梯破旧的呻吟，也许是诗人正在下楼梯呢。贝瓦尔德这样想着，高兴却有小心翼翼地向门房打听茨威格先生的行踪。

　　“他早上走的很早，也不知道什么时候会回来。”

　　计划扑了空，贝瓦尔德却不愿离去，现在他站在公寓门外，终于开始好好地打量着这个安静幽雅的居所。这里和他想象中相差并不大，如果不仔细看，根本看不出这之中住着的人有什么特别之处，唯一能够抓住的线索就是邮箱里堆满的编辑部和来自国外的信件，奥地利萨尔茨堡，法国巴黎，甚至还有来自伦敦的信件，鼓鼓囊囊的，似乎是哪个青年邮寄了自己小圈子内部的作品给他。也许我们也可以给他邮寄自己的作品，茨威格会不会在之中看到如同霍夫曼斯塔尔般的才华呢？也许他会向一些新创立的杂志推荐我们的诗歌？谁知道呢？这个设想让他整个人都激动起来。

　　正在贝瓦尔德沉醉在自己的想象中时，一辆马车转过拐角，极其夸张地在你公寓不远的地方迅速停了下来，差点没撞上他。车夫炫耀性地吹了声得意的口哨，内中的乘客迅速付清了钱，跳了下来。

　　那很可能会是他们崇敬的作家！

　　他穿着严肃的大衣，扣着黑色呢帽，甚至还有一副医生一样的金丝眼镜。虽然款式陈旧，但正好体现出作者籍贯地奥地利的风格。一个小小的高档皮箱，里面一定满是朋友和其他作家的信件，随着步伐晃动着。他走路的节奏那么轻快优雅，恰似勃拉姆斯的A大调圆舞曲，随意而带着从旧时代流传下来的高贵品质——那正是他作品中隐约的独特节律。茨威格先生总是擅长将那些一瞬即逝的感情和特殊环境下的特殊情感用恰切的语言缓缓道来，节奏又恰恰合适，只言片语中总能透出作者深厚的文学底蕴和古典修养。

　　千言万语不知从何说起，贝瓦尔德的胸口发闷，紧张得攥紧拳头。他看见那个人在公寓前稍稍停下了脚步，于是鼓起勇气上前，颤巍巍地问候：

　　“早上好，茨威格先生。”

　　那个人僵了一下，正在贝瓦尔德思考自己是否让伟大的作家受到惊吓的时候，穿大衣的先生却主动摘下自己压得过低的软呢帽。

　　“抱歉我和您一样也只是一位敬仰者。”

　　流利的瑞典语仿佛是从家乡穿越而来，贝瓦尔德呆在原地，不知道该说什么好。

　　“我是提诺·维那莫依宁。”见对面的青年没有反应，他用的是德语。

　　“您……是瑞典人？”

　　“我来自瑞典以东的俄罗斯大公国Suomi。”说罢提诺和善又不失体面伸出手来，等待交换礼节。

　　一秒，两秒，三秒，贝瓦尔德才克制住自己内心的惊讶，尴尬地握上优雅前伸的手。提诺似乎没有介意太多，头稍稍向后仰着，显出一副波澜不惊的表情，小胡子在太阳下闪闪发亮。

　　“正宗瑞典人贝瓦尔德·乌森克谢纳。以及……天哪，您……您看上去可真不像个当代的青年人。”贝瓦尔德小声惊叹。

　　很显然提诺将这句话当做了赞美，他矜持地牵动了一下嘴角，像是要极力忍住笑容。

　　贝瓦尔德很少见到这样的同好，将自己的性格和外表刻意地雕琢过，拼命要显出老成的神色。他见过更多的是快乐而无拘无束的学生，那些人会一边亲切地拍着好友的肩膀，一边将自己的朋友介绍给对方，偶尔的礼仪仅仅适用在现实中遇见杂志上的名字上。而这个提诺，虽然同样是文学爱好者，却表现的像从几十年前旧帝国中毕业的学生，用礼仪和古董维持自己的尊严。

　　也许他还正在等待着更多赞许的眼神呢。

　　贝瓦尔德不自然地咳了一下：“咳……我说，你这样可有点滑稽，不知道的人以为你是那些冥顽不化的老头子……你知道，跟不上时代节奏的那种，天天还窝在自己发霉的小屋里怀念“美好的旧时代”。”

　　提诺困惑起来，他的脸慢慢泛出困窘且惊奇的粉红色，

　　“可这不是一个稳重的人该有的表现吗？我是说，只有这样才能得到同僚和上一辈的信任。”

　　贝瓦尔德终于没有忍住，微笑起来。他拉起提诺的手，又友好地拍拍他的肩膀，[这个动作让提诺畏缩了一下]带他走向自己几条街外的同伴：“来吧，东边的小子，让我来告诉你欧洲的新风俗。”

　　提诺也终于露出了来到柏林后的第一个微笑。

　　-----------------------------------------------------------

 

　　“我什么也不懂，我微不足道，我只想

　　 看见一只鸟巢

　　 在一棵玫瑰色的杨树上摇晃，或者，

　　 一个脚上有伤的穷人走过白色小路。”

　　提诺平静地在众人面前读完诗歌的最后一节，合上笔记本，又坐回人堆里。他已经连着念了两个星期的雅姆。事实上，自从他来到后来者这个社团，就从来没有念过自己的诗句。

　　人群中发出不耐烦的声音。一个来自威斯特法伦的小报记者直接站起来质问这位没来两天的新成员：“我们倒是不介意重新欣赏伟大的作品，但是你既然来到这里，就得和大家分享你自己的作品。如果每天我们都像你一样朗读这些，我们这个小社团干脆就叫读书者好了！。”

　　提诺显然是被吓的愣了一下，但在他还没有来得及反驳的时候，一旁的贝瓦尔德直接站起来，用一种带着怒气的低沉嗓音说：

　　“提诺是给《现代人》副刊写评论的作者，他没有写诗歌的义务，如果你觉得他的品位不适合你，或者不想再听他朗读挑选出来的诗句，我建议你最好离席。”

　　这个斯堪的纳维亚人环视全场，站了好一会儿才慢慢坐回椅子上。提诺对他虚弱地笑了一下，十只手指互相绞得更紧，全身不知所措地蜷缩在咖啡馆的椅子里。

　　反正他们已经欣赏过希勒老人的即兴作品，其他的错过一些也无妨。贝瓦尔德慢慢摘下眼镜，一边用衣袖仔细擦着，一边侧身问提诺要不要出去洛伦多夫广场上透透风。提诺如释重负地站起来，和朋友贝瓦尔德一起无声地溜出了门厅。

　　“……谢谢你，我真的不愿意去和这些人争吵，况且，我自己根本没有能拿得出手的作品。”

　　“我很喜欢你选择的这首诗。”贝瓦尔德重新戴上眼镜，“顺便，我觉得雅姆这个作家很独特，他不会跑到巴黎去文人圈里掺合不清，他只和一小部分作家保持联系，就能在乡间写出这样完美的诗歌。”

　　“只有我们这样碌碌无为的评论人才会跑到大地方，大城市来，真正的作家才不会来。”提诺现在的举止和第一次来到柏林时变了许多，年轻人特有的敏感总是在他身上被放大，他在冷风中搓着手，低头迅速地向前走着。

　　“我猜，你之所以不愿意读自己的作品，是因为你内心并不认可它们。”

　　提诺迅速的步伐僵硬了一下。他停住脚步转过头来，盯着贝瓦尔德，眼眶在寒风和激动的双重刺激下有些泛红：

　　“你知道，评论他人的作品总是更容易一些，总是这样。”

　　然后他迅速的迈出步伐。

　　不过并不是每一次文学之夜都像这样，后来更多的时候，当他人得知了提诺[令人尊敬]的工作后，聚会重新变的轻松愉快起来。一开始总会有些不愉快，可他比贝瓦尔德想象的适应得快得多，事实上是适应的太好了。提诺留意了他们每一个行为细节并加以模仿。他听从俄国大学生的建议，剃掉了那撇看起来“傻里傻气”的胡子，鹅蛋圆的脸庞立刻显出年轻人的精神气，同时提诺也学那些来自德国各省的朋友，舍弃繁复的打扮，开始穿起衬衫和灰色毛背心，向每一个来到星期日文学之夜的朋友羞涩地微笑，摇晃他们的双手，接过他们手上的行李到墙角放好，非常和气。

　　他和贝瓦尔德则走得更近，青年们没有聚在一起时，提诺常常在下午走上四五个街区，到海军部的图书馆阅读和工作，只因为贝瓦尔德在那里当图书员。下班后，两人也会一起在附近的咖啡馆吃晚饭，聊一聊稿件中的评论对象，更多的时候，他们聊着聊着就会说到自己以前的故事。

　　“我在读大学之前基本没有去过郊外。”提诺总是会以这样的哀叹开头，“太悲惨了，那么多年，我从来宁愿靠词句想象，不愿出去看看风景。”

　　“我以为像你们这样的上流社会人，每年都会去森林别墅里度假。”

　　“贝瓦尔德你知道我那爱书成命的祖父在那个别墅里存了多少书吗？”提诺无奈的说，“如果你愿意的话，你可以在那个别墅里呆一辈子都不用出来，同时还能够了解人类所有的智慧。”

　　“听起来倒是像海军部的图书馆。”贝瓦尔德中肯地评论道，提诺笑起来，他的心中涌起一阵窒息般的感动，“不过说真的，你一直都不肯去自然中走走，你想去试一下吗？”

　　“和那个巴伐利亚建筑师一起？抱歉我可听不懂他说话，我是在俄罗斯学的德语。”

　　两人拿起咖啡，互相交换了一个夸张的遗憾表情，同时又笑了起来。

　　“跟我说两句芬兰语？”

　　“你听不懂。”

　　“你在用芬兰语写诗。”

　　“不关你的事，瑞典人。”提诺调皮地眨眨眼，喝光寡淡的咖啡，结了账，贝瓦尔德赶忙去走在前面为提诺开门。他们走在安静的街道上。

　　“快点，念你的芬兰语诗歌，现在街上人这么少。”

　　“我没有！……好吧，你真的想听吗？”提诺妥协地叹口气。

　　“的确。”

　　“我写的诗歌不怎么样。”

　　“我不在乎。”贝瓦尔德迅速地说，“诗歌不论好坏，都能够体现写作者的心性。”

　　他们走到提诺公寓楼下，简短地交换了一个告别后，提诺走上楼。

　　“所以这算是一个邀请吗？”他在楼道中回过头来喊道。

　　“一切取决于你。”

　　“那就上来，过来，和我一起。”

　　贝瓦尔德转过身安静地跟着提诺走上房间。

　　------------------------------------------------------

　　“他声带嘶哑，指尖颤抖

　　 他一言不发，

　　 他看见了拉多加熟悉的湖水和秋雾。

　　 可这不是回乡，

　　 只是一个陌生人回到陌生的国度。”

　　“我去过拉多加湖，我的伯伯在附近有一间小别墅，当年我们有时也会乘火车去度一个短假。那里比我想象中要荒凉很多，就像……就像那个《卡勒瓦拉》史诗开头一样，一个少女在海面祈祷未知的神灵，一切开始存在，就像那么荒凉。”贝瓦尔德闭上眼睛，半靠在床头，语气轻柔得像是在梦中发表着评论。

　　提诺羞涩地笑着，他放下稿纸，解开自己衬衫第一颗扣子，坐到床边，

　　“多少年后，维那莫依宁生而老去，开口即为歌声。”

　　他将额头抵在贝瓦尔德宽阔胸口叹息着，贝瓦尔德稍微迟疑了一下，将提诺拉近了一点，就着微弱的月光，细细打量起提诺眉骨优美的曲线。

　　“而这个维那莫依宁终于愿意歌唱。”

　　贝瓦尔德用右手拇指摩挲提诺的脸颊，后者闭上了那双漂亮的紫色眼睛，淡色的嘴唇微微张合：

　　“于是他不再埋怨，

　　 玛利雅达已吃下蔓越莓，

　　 老维那莫依宁注定在海中沉睡，

　　 所走过的，没有纪念；所祈求的，没有回声。”

　　 他们开始试探性地接吻，温柔而缓慢，小鸟变成万物，大麦已经长成，世间寂静，只剩下轻柔的喘息和低语，一切在他们还没来得及意识到之前已经发生。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

　　他们乘坐有轨电车去尼克拉湖畔野餐。

　　“我可以把你的诗歌翻译成芬兰语。”提诺一面将香肠夹紧白面包，一边抛出这个诱人的提议，贝瓦尔德瞬间激动起来。

　　“当然肯定不会向茨威格先生翻译维尔哈伦的作品那样，你知道，等着我翻译成芬兰语的东西多了去了，更多知识，更多责任。”提诺狠狠咬下一大口面包，“柏林的面包没有巴黎好吃。”他口齿不清地评价道。

　　“你得在芬兰找个出版社。”贝瓦尔德缓过劲来，诚恳地建议道。

　　“有点困难，毕竟俄国佬们总是看不惯这些东西，嘿我说贝尔，你觉得那些装模作样说法语的俄国人可笑吗？俄语一点都不好听，软趴趴的，说话像在唱催眠曲一样。”

　　提诺说着来了一段俄语，声音连绵像在唱经。

　　“来段芬兰语比较一下？”

　　提诺听话地又说了一段意思相同的芬兰语,字字掷地有声，像是莫辛纳甘步枪连发的子弹。

　　贝瓦尔德惊讶地挑起眉毛：“我记得你第一次对我说过瑞典语？”

　　“那是我姑妈邻居家的爷爷教我的，现在只能记得一点了。”

　　“第一眼你就看出来我是瑞典人。”

　　“少见吗？”

　　“确实少见。”贝瓦尔德承认，“不过你知不知道那个时候你自己打扮的像一个50多岁的医生？”

　　提诺放下手中的面包，

　　“我没有见过世面，从小在父母和家庭教师创造的小世界里长大。在我们那边，你们认为的老气装扮是一个人有教养的体现。在遇见你们之前，我穿得和我老师一模一样。”

　　贝瓦尔德打趣地问提诺该怎么分辨他和他的老师。

　　“我还没有驼背，就是这样。说真的我实在是很高兴能来到柏林，认识你们。虽然我的确想念和老师讨论文学的日子，但自从来这里，空气的确新鲜多了。”

　　“那就留下来？你的文学才华可以为你找到更广阔的道路。”

　　提诺望着黄昏下波光粼粼的湖水，许久没有给出答案。

　　-------------------------------------------------------

　　突然在柏林再正常不过的一个夏日，街上的人群开始骚动，互相传递着费迪南大公被刺杀的消息。虽然这消息着实不寻常，但7月份人们忙着出城享受几年以来最热烈的夏季阳光，大公被刺杀，讨论的首要问题便是安葬和名分。报纸上登载例行公事的外交辞令，编辑和他们的太太一边收拾行李去比利时，一边也只是随口讨论两句。

　　洛伦多夫广场边的小聚会渐渐冷清起来，彼得·希勒回乡了，整个聚会的吸引力少了许多，那些来到柏林练习德语的俄罗斯人和斯堪的纳维亚人也纷纷前往其他城市旅行。德国本地人甚至都没有能留下来多少。“后来者”中真正充满了后来者，只有一群要操心明年期末考的大学生常来消遣。提诺和贝瓦尔德也对这里失去了兴趣——朋友四散，而他们两人是无时无刻不在一起的，去到哪里都无所谓。他们没有攒下出国旅行的钱，就继续在柏林城内读书，写稿，生活。

　　两人也不怎么愿意关心这样的时事，他们还年轻，还没有到需要靠皇家的流言蜚语娱乐自己的年纪。贝瓦尔德一向又是不愿意参与政治，提诺也对帝国的礼仪不熟悉，当所有人每天早起等待晨报的时候，他们却置身在这场风暴的外围。提诺还是每天去海军部图书馆报到，挑选一个离贝瓦尔德最近的位置坐下，铺开稿纸开始手头的工作。他最近挑选了阿波利奈尔的一些诗歌，准备翻译成一本芬兰语的普及小册子。这个工作已经到了收尾阶段。贝瓦尔德义务充当了提诺的校对，再过几天，就可以交予出版社付印。然后这本诗集会被寄到芬兰，当做外国书贩卖，芬兰的学生们就可以阅读大师的作品了。

　　设想是美好的，现实却总不能遂人愿。就在7月底的一天，贝瓦尔德走出公寓门口，远远看见士兵在集结，菩提树大街上聚集着年轻的妇女和儿童，所有人都在向士兵们致敬，向那些穿着军装的小伙子送上鲜花和笑容。他赶忙跑过去，所有人都激动地地告诉他开战了。贝瓦尔德只觉得一阵眩晕，他抬头看见自己住所街角的那个小裁缝学徒也穿着军装走在队伍中，脸上显出骄傲得意的神色，以前连送牛奶的姑娘都不会多看一眼的小学徒，今天成为了历史的主角，国家的希望，得到了尊敬和爱戴。那个小裁缝认出贝瓦尔德来，愉快地挥挥手，走远了。无数的彩带和欢呼，无数的挥手和微笑，一切都挤进贝瓦尔德的视野，他只觉得头上一阵眩晕，赶快挤出人群回到自己上班的博物馆。

　　“贝尔，出版社的人毁约了，说他们出于民族的荣誉，觉得不会出版阿波利奈尔的诗集，即使是芬兰语版。”他一进门，提诺就扬着手中信，苦着一张脸。

　　贝瓦尔德惊呆了，他还在那个出版社当编辑的时候，当年为了维尔哈伦的一本诗集的出版，差点和另一家出版社编辑大打出手，两方都在疯狂地给译者茨威格写信，条件也竞相涨价，直到这位作家实在受不了每日的骚扰，转投了第三家出版社。而如今他们为了这种民族自尊，竟然开始排斥这些优秀的作品。

　　然而更奇怪的还在后面，几个星期不到，提诺去剧院买票的时候发现所有莎士比亚的作品全部像水汽蒸发一样消失了，所有人都只口不提原因。报纸副刊不再是严肃的文学评论[这也间接导致提诺丢掉了一项稳定的薪水来源]，而刊登着社交名媛们永世不说法语的荒唐承诺信。路上的马车夫都在讨论战胜后对法国应怎样处置。贝瓦尔德和提诺还以为文人们能理性一些，结果他们看到学院教授们用了报纸整整两个版面堆砌材料，只为了证明但丁是日耳曼人。整个国家弥漫着狂喜和激动的气息，像一个高烧出现幻觉的病人，毫无道理可讲，毫无理性可言。

　　一群大学生们占据了文学之夜的位置，令人庆幸的是他们还没有被感染全国的高热影响，依旧在传递不知来源的诗歌小册子，互相点评各自的作品。提诺和贝瓦尔德坐在咖啡馆的角落里，一边读报纸上的时事新闻，一边从咖啡杯的边缘用余光打量这群青年。今天他们讨论的作品是一本来源繁杂的学校诗集，先开始只是和平的讨论，但过不了多久，他们的声音逐渐大了起来：

　　“这个作者是用德语写作的。”

　　“她是来自彼得堡的学校！”

　　“听听这句——‘我必须在这里等待那/给我的灵魂已自由，从容的死亡。’不得不说她很有德语写作的天赋，虽然她的母语并不是德语。”

提诺放下报纸，显然是被他们口中的诗歌吸引。

　　“这个人是叫什么？”

　　“伊迪特·索德格朗。”

　　“我好像听说过这个名字，我当年在雷沃拉的伯伯家度假的时候，他们一家人的度假别墅就在我们附近，她的祖母和父亲能说瑞典语，这个姑娘虽然在俄国常住，但籍贯还是在芬兰。”贝瓦尔德也把报纸折好，对提诺说。

　　“芬兰人？”

　　“如果你把讲瑞典语的那些人算上，确实是芬兰人。”贝瓦尔德答道，起身为自己再买一杯咖啡。

　　那边的学生们争论越来越激烈：

　　“我说她既然在彼得堡上学，那就是俄国人！”

　　“可是她后来有几首诗是用瑞典语写的！”

　　“你怎么知道是瑞典语？南方仔，你知道瑞典语有多少个字母吗？！”

　　“我虽然不会说，但是光凭学校就断定她是俄国人，这也太不合适了吧！”

　　一个平静但坚决的声音打断了争论

　　“芬兰人。”提诺走到这群人中间。

　　“芬兰人？芬兰也算是俄国的大公国吧，又不是独立的国家，所以归根结底还是俄国人。”一个学生将书反扣，不无得意地说。

　　提诺站着没动，他沉默许久，咖啡馆里所有人都慢慢看向这个气氛不对劲的角落，贝瓦尔德端着新一杯咖啡站定在吧台边。

　　“芬兰人。”提诺重复一遍，贝瓦尔德注意到他的指甲狠狠掐进肉里，指尖和指骨都用力得发白。

　　“她是芬兰人。”提诺又重复了一遍，“我会让你们看到，她会是芬兰人，你们一定会看到。”

　　说罢，提诺甚至没有看贝瓦尔德一眼，在众人惊异的眼光中转身走出门外。

　　----------------------------------------------------------------

　　他以为贝瓦尔德会批评他愚蠢，他再一次跑出咖啡馆，但是他所期待的的一切都没有如期而至。他多么希望柏林能够痛痛快快地下一场雨，将他的身影埋没在灰色中，可今年夏天的太阳如此热烈，天空中甚至没有一丝云的影子。

　　他还是没能够做到这一切。欧洲陷入混乱，他前一天看着《柏林日报》上罗兰致朋友的文章，他当时多么开心，他记得那种喜悦，世界上除了自己和贝瓦尔德以外终于有人在一片激动中表达出自己的忧患。他明明是那样的人，不管是法国人，英国人，德国人，俄国人都不重要。提诺想着，心脏跳得很快，他感觉到脉搏不正常的颤动。他学会了那么多语言，只要是美好的作品他都能直接欣赏。他的神经比他人更脆弱，总是能敏锐地与原作者的思绪相接。他不可能这样狭隘，他为什么要纠缠在这种无谓的纠纷中。

　　这不可能发生，提诺跌跌撞撞地走到广场的另一端。他是桥梁，他是使者，他将古老的史诗重新排列组合，创造既符合现代美学又含有独特民族性的语言。他本应该更加宽容，不是吗？像南森在国际联盟一样游刃有余。他只是个文人，而文人就不该去涉足危险的政治。内心的冲动，他是一个能发声的人，只要他愿意，会有报纸登载他的观点和言论。特奥多尔·赫尔茨尔写了《锡安山上的国王》，于是这个编辑的葬礼上，无数的犹太人为他洒下热泪。他也许能做更多，他有尖锐的语言武器，他可以做到。

　　不，不能这样，自由的作者永远不应该这样。提诺意识到这个想法的危险性，一旦听到了塞壬的歌声，一切就会全部改变。他将永远回不到现在的状态，将永远无法追求个人的完善，他将作为一个名字而不是一个独立的人被他人纪念。他将被性格中最不安而狂妄的一面控制。提诺知道，他将失去自我。

　　他得永远留着可笑的小胡子，抽着高档雪茄，带着轻佻倨傲的神情将人道和八竿子打不着的民族性硬生生扯到一块，讲给不明就里的他人。几本书，提诺翻译的几本芬兰语书籍已经足够。所有人都会在书店中看到这些书籍的一版再版，他不用继续写作，他会被人民奉若神灵，他会在政府的晚宴上继续拿着高档的黑色小羊皮烫金公文包和世界各地的大使谈判，露出恍惚的微笑。

　　提诺看见贝瓦尔德跟了过来，他的头脑已经混乱，却打起精神要回到租住的公寓里，还有几条街，穿过华丽的弗里德里希大街。街道上的人在嘲笑他，但丁是日耳曼人，莎士比亚有伤风化，法语是下流的语言。他们是愚蠢的，他们根本没有判断力。远远听见贝瓦尔德叫自己的名字，像隔着几个世纪。俄罗斯的芭蕾舞团巡演也取消了。俄国人走完了。他们走了。

　　俄语，像蚊子嗡鸣一样烦的俄语不见了，彻底消失了。这很好，如果俄语消失，他不需要在柏林找出版社印刷，芬兰的纸张多得是，图尔库的婶婶总是和德国人做生意，一沓沓的纸张卖到对岸来，印上铅字后再运输回去。俄国人走开了，他们都将是芬兰人。他们必将是。

　　贝瓦尔德向着他跑过来，提诺看见他短短的金发和阳光下额头上反光的汗水。海军部的图书馆总是得有人看守，世界上总得有人去做这些。不是所有的人都足够幸运，能够抛弃自己的来源和生平。总是得有人。提诺不敢。懦夫，小丑，妄图割断自己的血管，对现实视而不见，活在自己创设的理想天地中。先开始是父母和老师合力铸就的纯洁围场，后来又是理想主义的选择性失明，他一直活在幻觉中。

　　公寓的门房叫住提诺，从椅子背后脱出一大袋信件。哦，提诺认出来那是读者的来函，因为他在《柏林日报》上以一个德国的假名发表了文章支持罗曼罗兰。他在文章中写道，希望这场战争不要中断艺术的交流，不要毁损普通国民彼此间的信任。那些读者来信了，比以往的来信多出许多，白白的信封像雪片一样铺天盖地。读者很愤怒，所有人都很愤怒，他们都在说提诺愚蠢，将爱国的热情连同怒火诉诸笔端。多么可怕啊，当所有人都陷入幻觉。

　　提诺直接跌坐在一堆信件上，信封四散开来，他陷入白色的海中。

　　那是舆论，那是一种危险的力量。

　　而他掌控了这一切。

　　“你还好吗？”

　　提诺抬头，对着俯身关心他的贝瓦尔德近乎痉挛地笑了一下。

　　他能掌控这一切，这一种摧毁理智的力量。和这种力量相比，俄国人如此渺小。

　　-------------------------------------------------------------

　　你亲吻，知道温柔和爱情将离你远去；你哭喊，像永世不得回乡的旅人。

　　--------------------------------------------------------------

　　一切也在开始的地方结束，施普雷河安静沉缓，码头上的旅人来来去去，那个曾经被人侧目的旧时代青年再次站在了这里。

　　贝瓦尔德将手提箱交给提诺，后者穿着衬衣，哀伤地伸出手来，没有接过那个黑色手提箱。他将手臂环住贝瓦尔德，稍稍踮着脚，将眼睑贴在瑞典人的脸颊上。贝瓦尔德几乎是毫不犹疑地回抱住提诺，他感到脸上有温热的液体滑过。

　　“是的，这没有什么，船票到斯德哥尔摩，我再转乘到芬兰。记得给我写信。”

　　提诺的声音轻柔沙哑，他的嗓子坏了，咽部的不适和胸口的酸楚叠加，让他脚下的世界旋转起来，他再不可能做一位世界公民。

　　他想吐，他想大哭，他想亲吻贝瓦尔德，但他最后放开了那个拥抱，回身走向甲板。

　　这只是个选择，无关乎对错。


End file.
